robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Machine Guns
The light machine gun is a weapon class that is classified as more powerful and accurate than submachine guns and even assault rifles. They have a long range and the fastest rate of fire of all the machine guns. Although an LMG is meant to be carried by one individual, those are very heavy, restricting the player's movement compared to other weapons. There have been a considerable number of light machine guns in the Grand Theft Auto series, including the MG, M60 and the M249. Some of the light machine guns are classified as heavy weapons in some of the GTA games. They are relatively hard to find compared to the other machine guns, as they can be bought in gun shops for slightly higher prices, carried by very high-level law enforcement, or found just laying around the city. The following contains information about the light machine guns available in the Grand Theft Auto World. MG The MG is based on the PKM, is a 7.62 mm general-purpose machine gun designed in the Soviet Union. The bolt and carrier design are similar to the AK, as is the stripping procedure performed to remove those mechanisms from the gun for cleaning. It is a modernized, product-improved version of the PK weighing only 7.5 kg without ammunition. MG-GTAV.png| An MG in GTA V Combat MG The Combat MG is based on the M249. It is gas operated and air-cooled. It has a quick-change barrel, allowing the gunner to rapidly replace an overheated or jammed barrel. A folding bipod is attached near the front of the gun, though an M192 LGM tripod is also available. It can be fed from both linked ammunition and STANAG magazines, like those used in the M16 and M4. Note: In ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories the weapon is named M249, and in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony it is named Advanced MG.'' M249-GTAVCS.png|An M249 in GTA Vice City Stories AdvancedMG-TBOGT.png|An Advanced MG in The Ballad of Gay Tony CombatMG-GTAV.png|A Combat MG in GTA V M60 The M60 is based on the weapon of the same name. It is a belt-fed general-purpose machine gun that fires the 7.62 mm NATO cartridge commonly used on battle rifles. It is generally used as a crew-served weapon and operated by a team of two or three individuals and uses the M13 ammunition link, a change from the older M1 link system with which it was not compatible. M60-GTAVC.png|An M60 in GTA Vice City Gusenberg Sweeper The Gusenberg Sweeper is based on the M1928A1 Thompson. It is an American submachine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1918, that became infamous during the Prohibition era. It had provisions for box and drum magazines. It had a Cutts compensator, cooling fins on the barrel, employed a delayed blowback action, and its charging handle was on the top of the receiver that also served as the rear sight. Even though it is clearly a submachine gun, it is treated as a light machine gun in GTA V, since it shares ammunition with other LMGs. Gusenberg-GTAV-fullmodel.png|A Gusenberg Sweeper in GTA V See Also *The Minigun, a heavier rotary machine gun *Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons by type